The BeastFire Origin Story
by CharizardBeast
Summary: A Suicune tells a tale of her life, then finds a new meaning to it as she travels the world with Trevor, and tries to save it. Heads up: fakemon will be a thing. I will describe all fakemon in great detail though.
1. Prequel

"Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. It has the power to instantly purify even the filthiest water. Suicune is said to be the reincarnation of the northern wind, so when it shows up, so does that wind. Suicune uses the move Aurora Beam-aurora light focused into a powerful beam. Along with inflicting damage, this attack also lowers the target's attack power," says a robotic voice coming from a small red box like item.

"Wow! This Pokemon must be rare! I should catch it!" Is squealed by a prepubescent teenage male trainer. He chucks a Poke-ball in my direction. It opens up and that horrid red beam slurps me up into the ball.

This is the point at which a Pokemon tries to escape the Poke-ball, and I could easily do it.

 _The ball hits the ground_

But what's the point.

 _The ball shakes._

I know life become's practically meaningless once you've been caught.

 _The ball shakes a second time._

But life for me is already pointless.

 _The ball shakes a third time._

I'm a legendary Pokemon who can't even save my friends, much less the world!

Click!

"Alright! I caught a Suicune!" The boy shrieks.


	2. Chapter 1: Testing the Waters

Life is like a stream. Some streams are dirty, some are clogged up by dams, some are short, some are long, some are rivers, and some are just perfect. Mine, mine isn't even a stream at this point. It's so clogged with branches, sewage, and dirt that I now classify it more as a septic pipe. Yea, it's that bad. So when most other Pokemon might freak out that they are being captured, I don't care. Trust me, I definitely could have escaped the cold hands of slavery. It was a simple red and white Poke-ball. I just don't have a will to live anymore. Better this kid who I found out literally just got his starter Pokemon not five minutes ago than a member of Team Rocket. Not that they are populated in this region. It is the Orre region after all. The only gang you should keep an eye out for here titled themselves "Team Snagem." What a lame team name honestly.

Anyways, the kid who captured me is named Trevor. I did just meet him, but he seems like a good kid so far. I will say though, that he has no idea what he is doing. I doubt he even knows I'm a legendary Pokemon. Then again, who wouldn't know...

Now something some humans might not know is that a Pokemon can actually see what is going on from inside its Poke-ball. So whatever Trevor does, I can see. Being in a Poke-ball is actually quite boring. The only things you can do is watch your trainer do his/her thing, or communicate with the other Pokemon in their Poke-balls. Trevor's only other Pokemon is a level ten Eevee, as per norm with Orre trainers. I haven't tried talking to the Eevee yet, as I would prefer solitude right now. I think he might just be too scared to talk to me. Whether that be because I'm a legendary Pokemon or a female I don't know.

At this point, Trevor is wandering around helplessly looking for something to do. "Where's more Pokemon I can catch?" He would ask himself. What an idiot. It's a rare sighting to find a wild Pokemon anywhere in the Orre region, so much that you have to actually put out bait and wait for one to find you. Another thing he might ask himself is "What would Red do in my position?" For those who don't know, Red is a trainer known by all across the world. Pretty much a celebrity. So what he stopped Team Rocket a few times and was the first to ever capture one of every Pokemon. He's almost eighty years old at this point! I'm surprised this kid even knows who he is.

"Ugh... I haven't found any Pokemon at all since I found that Suicune near the professor's lab an hour ago..." Trevor whines.

I really wanna tell him. But I'll just let him figure it out. Right now we are in the middle of a forest. Completely lost.

"I'm just going to sit down a bit." Trevor gasps out.

"How about you stay standing, and hand over that Suicune I heard you talking about."

Who was that? now I'm actually intrigued.

"W-Who's there" Trevor responds.

A tall male in ridiculous clothing steps out from behind a tree. "Who I am is none of your business, I'm part of the fantastic Team Snagem and I think bringing a Suicune back to the base will get me promoted."

Great. This day couldn't be worse.

"Go, Teddiursa!" Cried the Snagem grunt as he hurdled a Poke-ball into the air. The small bear-like Pokemon pops out of its ball.

"What Pokemon is that Dexter?"

"Teddiursa, the little bear Pokemon. Teddiursa uses Beedrill pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in mountainous forests." The Poke-dex replies.

I swear, if Trevor puts me into battle I'm gonna...

"Ok, then go Suicune!" Trevor shouted in response, as he also threw a Poke-ball.

God damn it Trevor.

My Poke-ball explodes upon impact with the ground, and I come out standing in the decaying smoke. The Snagem grunt's legs start shaking. "I can do this." He mutters to himself.

Trevor shouts a command, "Suicune, use Aurora Beam!"

I thought about it for a while. I _could_ use Aurora Beam, but why would I. This child thinks he can just boss me around? I have better things to do. Like sleep. Maybe think about what happened earlier. How it was all my fault...

"Suicune!" Trevor shouts.

I look at him startled. Apparently I had spaced off. I decide that this Teddiursa doesn't deserve death. No Pokemon does. I could just faint it, but that's a lot of work. It's what, level five? It's not like it could hurt me. So I decided to take a nap.

Trevor sighs...

"Fine, go Eevee!" He shouts in an irritated tone.

Trevor then chucks another Poke-ball into the air, and out pops a cute little Eevee.

"Eevee use tackle!" Trevor shouts at an instant.

The Eevee nods in agreement as it starts rushing toward the Teddiursa at full speed. The Teddiursa stands still and watches.

"Get out of the way you stupid bear!" The grunt screams.

The Teddiursa then looks back at it's trainer, feelings hurt. A singular tear rolls down the bear's face. But before the trainer could even think about apologizing, the small animal was flying through the sky as a bear projectile after it had been launched by Eevee's powerful tackle.

"Yea!" Trevor jumps with excitement. "Critical hit!"

The grunt recalls his now fainted Pokemon, then looks at the Suicune with a greedy twinkle in his eyes.

Eevee growls, as to scare off the grunt.

"Ok fine, I'm leaving! But just wait till the boss hears about this..."

He begins to run off.

"Return, Eevee!" Trevor calls out. Then he walks over to me, as I pretend I am asleep. I expected disappointment, or anger. But instead, he sits beside me. Silent.

Then suddenly, after a few minutes of silence other than the sound of a flowing stream nearby, he speaks to me.

"I know your life has probably been rough. Mine has been too. I mean, with those guys chasing you wherever you go, life has got to be a bit difficult. I know you can't speak back to me, but if you don't want to fight, then that is fine. I will release you back into the wild after we get back to some civilization." He paused. "Do you want back into your Poke-ball for now, or is it ok if i sleep on you for the night? Stand up if you want back into your ball."

I was shocked. I never thought he, a twelve year old child, could understand what I was going to even remotely. I decided to stay there, as after he said all this he began to cry. I wish I knew why. If I did, maybe I could help him feel better... No, snap out of it! Don't let him get into your head! All humans are the same. The only emotion they can feel is greed. I'll let him lay on me tonight so he wont catch a cold, but tomorrow I will be free once more. But even so, whats freedom without love. What is life without someone to share it with...


	3. Chapter 2: The Trio

I felt lonely. It felt as if something was missing. Lugia won't tell me or my siblings much. We ask him, "Why are we here, who are we, what is our purpose?" Yet our questions go unanswered. Me, my sister Articuno, and my brother Zapdos don't even know if we are actually siblings. We don't even know if Lugia is our real father! My siblings don't trust Lugia. They even try to ambush him so they can escape, but it never works as Lugia is a Psychic-type and can read their minds. On the other hand, I don't care at all. What is the point of trying to escape if you don't know where to go? Lugia hasn't told us anything of the outside world other than, "It's dangerous, so I will never permit ANY of you three to go out without my supervision." We have never gone out of this cave. He says we could go out with his supervision, but he has never allowed that either. Apparently he needs to trust us to not run away first.

In our "family" I like to think I am the smartest of my siblings. Then again, my only real competition is with Articuno. Sometimes when Lugia leaves to get supplies, my two siblings and I like to play fight. That is, if Zapdos and Articuno aren't trying to escape. It's always no use, as the door is always locked shut. When we do play fight, Zapdos seems to always win. When we aren't play fighting, Articuno creates a game for us to play and we play it. It's always something new and more fun than the last. How does she come up with all these games? But then there are other times when we don't get along. It's usually because I refuse to help them escape, or because Zapdos claims Articuno is making up the rules. Even though she is. That, or I get mad that they are being too loud. At those times when we fight we always go to our individual rooms. Articuno usually complains to a mirror about how obnoxious my brother and I are. Zapdos usually starts tearing up random things in his room. On the other hand, I simply don't care enough to throw a big fit about it. I usually end up reading a book. Recently I found this really old Manga on my bookshelf called "Pokemon Adventures." It's pretty good I guess, though I can't help but get an odd deja vu feeling as I read it. It's almost as if I have read it before. Whenever Lugia gets home from his errands and we are all split up to our rooms, he always makes us come out and apologize to each other and "mean it." Articuno and Zapdos always have a hard time with this. I honestly don't care enough to not. I just want to go back to reading my manga. This particular time, he told us a story.

"A long time ago, there were four brave Pokemon," he said. "There was also an evil team of humans called Team Cipher. Team Cipher did horrible things to Pokemon. They turned them into mindless monsters that killed all in their path, and showed no mercy. These four brave Pokemon wanted to stop Team Cipher from doing their evil deeds, but didn't know if they could. But they tried anyways! They traveled and traveled until they reached the volcanic island where Team Cipher's main base was held. They fought and fought, and even gave their lives, until only two of the brave Pokemon remained. One of them was badly injured, and almost took a Fire Blast to the face. But at the last minute, the other stepped in front of the blast and saved the one he loved. Even if it meant melting to death. The last remaining Pokemon cried, streams of tears. The one she loved was now but a puddle of melted steel. She vented her rage and sadness, using it to kill the man who did all this. She then retreated from the base, head down and unknowing of what to do. Those three were the only friends she ever had, and now they were gone."

He sat in silence for a while. Then he continued.

"As she fled the murder scene, her tears poured like rivers. And any Pokemon they touched was purified of the evil Team Cipher had put upon them. One of those Pokemon happened to be old friends with our Lord Arceus. He begged Arceus that these three deceased Pokemon be brought back. But Arceus refused. 'Life is like a stream,' he said. 'Streams only go one way, and once it has reached its end it can not start again.' Besides, these bodies are too mangled to be brought back. But the Pokemon said 'But Lord Arceus, these three Pokemon gave their lives fighting for a righteous cause. They don't deserve death! If anything, I do, for what I did while in my hypnotized state!' Arceus thought for a while then said 'Would you be willing to devote your life to watching them if I put their souls into new bodies?' He asked. The Pokemon replied 'Please! Their lives are far more meaningful then mine will ever be!' And that was that."

As you can tell, our father is not a great story teller. He then sat in silence, waiting for one of us to speak.

"What was the point of that story?" Articuno asks.

Lugia sits up a little from his perched position. "To teach you three to love each other. Teamwork," he responds.

"Is that story true?" Zapdos asks idiotically.

"Of course not! It was just a silly story made up to teach teenagers like you three a lesson. Like the Blastoise and the Lopunny!" Lugia replied. "It's late. You three should be off to bed now."

We all three walk away, but then I stop. Then I turn around slowly.

"Are you sure it's not true? Or at least parts of it?" I ask.

Lugia waits for the other two to enter their rooms. Once they have, he responds, "Come here son."

So I slowly walk back towards him.

"Take a seat," he says.

I perch myself in front of him.

"Does it really matter if it's true?" He asks.

"Yea, it kinda does."

Lugia shakes his head in disappointment. "Why isn't the moral of the story enough for you?"

"Because I couldn't care if those two died, much less if I work together with them!" I replied.

"Why don't you love your siblings? Your own brother and sister! You won't ever get new ones." Lugia asks.

"Because, I don't know! I just don't care about them!" I replied with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Hmm..." Lugia sighs, then shakes his head.

After a brief pause he adds, "I remember a time you used to love them, Moltres."


End file.
